


"I'm right here, okay? You're all right"

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: This the sequel of the Brooklyn 99 au.





	"I'm right here, okay? You're all right"

Harry was undercover for almost ten months trying to dismantle a drug operation that turned into something even bigger, the Italian mafia from that part of Brooklyn.

Niall was reassigned to work with this guy Tom that no one really likes. His cases had been slow and, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, boring. It’s not like he misses Harry, because he doesn’t, he can barely stand the guy. Harry is too charming and too confident to the point of irritation, he acts without thinking of the consequences and drags everyone into his messes. But he’s also pretty smart and funny. So when Niall is stuck in a car with Tom hearing him talk about peanuts and reality shows, he can’t help but think about Harry.

It’s not entirely his fault. It’s Harry’s. The day he was picking up his stuff, just moments before infiltrating into the mafia, he went to Niall’s car to say goodbye and said a couple of words that had been haunting Niall for ten months since he walked away.

_“I kinda wish we had been more.”_

He didn’t understand it at first. Niall just stood there, his mouth open wide as Harry smile to the side and walk right next to him. _More than what?_ He asked himself for about five minutes and by the time he finally turned around, Harry had left and there was no way to contact him.

Maybe he just said to mess up with him, maybe it didn’t mean anything. Could have been the perfect joke. He left Niall wondering and imagine _what if_ for ten entire months, he took away nights of sleep recreating every interaction and conversation they had since they meet, trying to find the exact moment Harry change his feeling about him, the moment he started liking him too. Because even if he won’t ever say it out loud, Niall likes Harry, he has for a while now, even before the whole undercover operation thing.

But here’s the thing, he could also have been saying the truth. Maybe he really thought he wasn’t coming back, at least not in a long time and he needed Niall to know. But there’s no certainty in that and Niall can’t work with uncertainty. He rational, he’s always prepared and organized, most of the time, he can’t be caught in surprise, but Harry always does, he always surprises him and he is always pushing him far from his comfort zone, and usually it’s not a bad thing.

So when Captain Basil got the _call_ , the one coming from Harry to give him green light to the operation, Niall put his bulletproof vest and ran to the van faster than ever before.

And to be honest, everything was going great. They bust into Lorenzo’s wedding when every guest was eating the cake so they couldn’t get far away when the squad kicked down the door. A pile of money, which according to Harry could be easily be linked to the fire of rival gangs’ lab that occurred three days ago, was on display next to the dessert table, as it was a present for them.

Harry was sitting on the other side of the room, next to the honor table with his hair way too short on the sides and wearing long earring coming from his left ear. The shirt halfway open and he has now a couple more tattoos in his arms and his chest, not like Niall could notice that from where he’s standing arresting Maurizio Monticello nor he could see the side smiling Harry was throwing at his way as Zayn pretended to arrest him, slapping his body to the table, thing that Niall was pretty much enjoying.

But Harry is allergic to play by the book, it’s an actual condition of his, not being physically capable following orders. He likes to be dramatic, he likes the theatrics so when everything was going so smoothly, Niall should’ve known that something bad was about to happen, something like Harry yelling _“I rather die than going with you!”_ at Zayn’s face and then a mafia friend lifting up his hand to make his wishes come true.

Niall heard the shot, it was loud and it made everything go slower, even in the middle of the chaos happening around them. He saw the guy pulling out the gun from his ankle and pointing at Harry, screaming _“Fino alla morte, fratello”_ but it was too late, Niall throw the handcuffed guy to Liam and try to run to Harry but Basil hold him by the waist and took him out of the building.

His captain keeps repeating to him that Zayn has Harry, he is going to take him to the ambulance and he will be alright and Niall, for the last two and a half years has trust blindly in Basil, but right at this second, with the air filling up his lungs and somehow making it hard to breathe, with his eyes slowly watering, everything coming out of his mouth was just numb noise. He needs to see Harry, he couldn’t just trust in Basil’s words, so he broke the embrace and ran to the other side of the building only to see Zayn going into the ambulance.

When he tried to approach the doors, two officers try to stop him.

“He’s my partner, get out of the way.”

So he knocks, louder than the police sirens and the screams inside the building, he knocks till his knuckles are blood red and he yells Zayn’s name until he finally opens the door. The look on his face is not good, Niall doesn’t like it, he’s concerned, but the second he sees Niall, he smiles, just a little and Niall knows it’s bad.

Zayn steps down and Niall goes into the ambulance as he hears the doors closing behind him and the vehicle starts running. Harry is laying in a litter, his abdomen is covered in blood and he’s having some trouble to breathe. The paramedic is holding some texture to apply pressure on the bullet hole when Harry lays eyes on him. He opens the mouth to say his name but he starts coughing blood.

“I’m right here, okay? You’re all right.” Niall runs to his side, taking the paramedic’s place holding the texture with one hand and Harry’s hand with the other one.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he feels Harry’s fingers running through his face, making a mess more than cleaning it up.

“So,” Harry smiles. “How you been?”

“You’re such an idiot!” Niall yells at his face. “Everything was going well and you just _had_ to make a dramatic exit.”

“You’re ruining my cover, Horan.” He says, and Niall notices how the words tremble on his lips and how pale he is right now.

“There’s no one here!” Niall looks up to his vital signs trying to figure it out how long is left to get to the hospital.

“Hey.” Harry whispers and Niall gets near him, his lips almost touching his ear. “Remember what I told you when I left?” Niall swallows and then nods. “Well, that’s not true, I was just joking around.”

Niall clears his throat and sits still, letting Harry’s hand go.

“We don’t need to talk about that right now, Styles,” Niall says, nodding at the paramedic as she starts to give Harry some morphine. They’re close now. “Or ever again.”

“I’m just saying,” He says, looking at the wall next to him. “I don’t want the brick wall you have for a boyfriend to cause me some trouble.”

“Bressie and I are no longer together,” Niall says, not knowing exactly why, but it’s the truth.

Niall knew they weren’t a good match, and after that night, he could feel it more than ever. Everything with Bressie was so plain and boring, he never made him laugh, at least not genuinely. And when he found himself comparing him to Harry, he knew he had to end up things. It’s not like he was waiting for him; it was just not fair. He also knew that this was a very plausible scenario, he just has to live with it now.

“What?!” Harry says, turning his head so fast Niall fears he could actually stretch a muscle. “Then I take it back, I mean it.” He reaches for Niall’s hand and he lets him hold it. “I really mean it.”

Niall shakes his head trying to bite down his smile. He shouldn’t put this so easily for Harry. So when he tries to free his hand from Harry’s embrace, he holds on tight.

“That was so stupid, I’m sorry.” He coughs again, but it’s bloodless this time. “I just didn’t want you to hurt me, but I like you, I really do.”

“What makes you think that _I_ like _you_ ,” Niall asks as the ambulance parks in the hospital.

“Your eyes.” His eyes are getting tired and his smile his fading.

“You’re gonna be so embarrassed when you wake up.” Niall laughs and hears the doctors screaming outside.

“ _If_ I wake up! I’m dying, Niall!” The doors open and they take him immediately. “I need an answer!” he screams from behind and Niall steps outside the ambulance, following the doctors.

“At least the bleeding is not internal, right?” Niall laughs as they enter the emergency room.

“That was one time!” Harry screams back before they take him to operation and Niall pretends his heart is not rising.

At the time the squad gets back, he has bitten all of his nails and his shoes keep tapping the floor. But when Liam puts his hand on his shoulder, he knows everything is fine, it has to be. They still have a lot to talk about.

 


End file.
